badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Venommm/Bad Girls Club: Progressions
Bad Girls Club: Progressions (or Bad Girls Club: The OG 13) is the fourteenth season of The Bad Girls Club. This season was filmed in West Hollywood. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 29 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving. the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls, change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house. Cast This season had a twist of 7 girls each from one of the original thirteen colonies/states. Original Bad Girls IMG-2682.jpg|Saylinn IMG-2687.jpg|Yency IMG-2685.jpg|Tya IMG-2688.jpg|Jazmin 150998046627021_(1).jpg|Briana IMG-2690.jpg|Zandria 4143b30910100375703e0ad4d9a89528.jpg|Zoë Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls is asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or leaves on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a couple days to replace the fellow bad girl who was removed or left. The replacements, this season, are from a Northern or Southern states as well. Fd3789df18a89211bb6393293b62ba3c.jpg|Angelle A83d11dc010db10f4789197db2094283.jpg|Sabrina IMG-2684.jpg|Carusun Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad Girl" is removed from the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" came back to the house as a replacement. * 1'' '''Saylinn' voluntarily left the house in episode 3 after not feeling that she was going to enjoy the bad girl experience. * 2'' '''Angelle' replaces Saylinn in episode 4. * 3'' '''Zandria' was removed from the house in episode 5 after throwing a wine bottle at Tya. * 4'' '''Sabrina' replaces Zandria in episode 6. * 5'' '''Zoë' was removed from the house in episode 6 after a physical altercation with Sabrina. * 6'' '''Carusun' replaces and Zoë in episode 7. * 7'' '''Carusun' voluntarily left the house in episode 8 after a physical altercation with Briana. * 8'' '''Briana' was removed from the house in episode 9 after a physical altercation with Carusun. * 9'' '''Jhoana' returned to the house in episode 9 per request of her former houseguests. * 10 Sabrina was removed from the show in episode 10 after an altercation with Angelle gets her kicked off the ship. Episodes This Season's Fights The House af8a6977-5f76-40fa-82db-175cfe3dddc6.c5.jpg 0cd24e7d-ae99-4325-add7-bd11128cccff.c5.jpg e1bef942-f793-49d6-9af4-da83abf9b834.c5.jpg 4e071798-ce7c-4df1-9eb5-cd7fb3e689f1.c5.jpg fdf315cf-c059-4cf3-9f16-0dd5e09acb3c.c5.jpg 17683180-5393-4d70-ad45-f3741c7e55da.c5.jpg a28c66e5-5692-4bec-bb37-07b92c7e10d7.c5.jpg 7336697c-3751-4ade-9439-cf46b8d7ddb8.c5.jpg c288ba9e-263e-4396-8c5f-1f8fe1e26c5c.c5.jpg Notes *Show Filming: March 17th, 2015 to May 2nd, 2015 (6 1/2 WEEKS, 46 DAYS) *Reunion Filmed: August 1st, 2015 Reunion Set Similar to BGC14: Back For More reunion set. *Seating: 2 Four Seat Couch and 1 Two Seat Couch (Left to Right below) **Four-Seat Couch: Briana, Sabrina, Jazmin, and Tya **Tanisha **Four-Seat Couch: Yency, Angelle, Zandria, and Zoë **Two-Seat Couch: Carusun and Saylinn Outfits 1d672015e92254d042ecd39dfb47f8a7_(1).jpg|Saylinn IMG-2698.jpg|Yency IMG-2696.jpg|Tya 545.jpg|Jazmin IMG-2695.jpg|Briana 90a5b0cb0343b40f77f0a904b0982097.jpg|Zandria IMG-2701.jpg|Zoë 151155258283686.jpg|Angelle IMG-2709.jpg|Sabrina IMG-2706.jpg|Carusun Category:Blog posts